The present invention relates to methods and systems for assembling buckets having a shroud and a tangential entry dovetail onto the rim of a turbine wheel, particularly to assure complete accurate mechanical coupling between adjacent shrouds in final assembly.
Shrouded turbine buckets, e.g. for use in steam turbines, require the shroud edges to be in mechanical contact with one another, eliminating any gap between adjacent shrouds. The shrouds typically support application of tip seals to provide improved turbine thermal efficiency. High levels of mechanical reliability are also required under service conditions. A shroud having a predominantly rhombic (i.e., full rhombic or modified rhombi) configuration satisfies these design characteristics. Shrouds having a rhombic configuration, however, are not per se new or new in conjunction with buckets employing a tangential entry dovetail. Buckets having rhombic-shaped shrouds have been previously used in low, intermediate and high pressure turbine applications. Integrally shrouded buckets, however, become increasingly difficult to assemble as airfoil stiffness is increased, as airfoil aspect ratio (i.e., radial height/axial width) is reduced, or as higher pre-twist stresses are required. Problems associated with assembly of buckets having rhombic configured shrouds and tangential entry dovetails include; generating adequately high tangential forces needed to eliminate gaps between (i.e., to pack together) adjacent shrouds and dovetail faces, and to produce an adequate pre-twist of the bucket airfoils. The level of pre-twist must be sufficient to assure that the adjacent shrouds remain in contact, i.e. are mechanically coupled, during all normal phases of turbine operation. Tangential assembly forces required to adequately pack buckets together on a turbine wheel can become very high for buckets of the size employed in large steam turbine applications. Also, as the buckets are packed together, the dovetails undergo rotation, which in turn reduces the level of pre-twist applied to the bucket airfoils. Dovetail rotation must be limited to assure an adequate assembly. Further, the buckets in their packed configuration must be constrained from backing away from each other as additional buckets are installed on the wheel. The tendency to back away is associated with the forces developed at the shroud contact surfaces, and the orientation of these surfaces relative to the tangential direction. Accordingly, there is a need for an assembly method and system which will overcome the aforementioned problems associated with assembly of shrouded buckets on a turbine wheel; and which will in turn permit the buckets to meet all efficiency and reliability objectives.